gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Sugary Flower
Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sugary_Flower, comme vous pouvez le voir x) J'ai 17 ans, déjà... Alala... Bon, pour résumer ma petite vie, je suis lycéenne, en Terminale ES, en région parisienne :) J'ai 18 ans (oui, une vieilleuh !), j'ai eu mon magnifique Bac ES (E'lite de la '''S'ociété oblige) et vis actuellement aux Etats-Unis (je jure que l'Alaska c'est les USA). Bon attaquons ce qui est important, '''GLEE ! :D Alors je connaissais Glee dès sa sortie aux US, mais je n'avais jamais regardé, à vrai dire, je ne m'y intéressais pas du tout. Je savais à peine l'histoire --' (GROSSIERE ERREUR !) Mais je me souviens qu'un jour j'étais tombée sur Like a Virgin, la performance, et je m'étais dis: C'est quoi CA ?! Enfin bref, j'avais bien aimé la reprise et je m'étais dis que je regarderai lorsque ça arrivera en France. Un an plus tard, ça passait sur M6... Mais une semaine avant j'avais commencé. Puis j'ai tout téléchargé (en VF... Please don't kill me, I'm nice ''comme dirait Darren x) et j'ai tout regardé, à raison d'un épisode par soir. Puis j'ai regardé la saison 2 et rattrappé le retard français. Mais... Je me suis arrêtée pendant 1 an sur l'épisode 14 de la saison 2... Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, sûrement par manque de temps. Pourtant j'adorais toujours ! Et puis, vers le 14 avril 2012... J'AI RECOMMENCE ! Et j'en suis donc... Au même stade que les Américains ! :D Et c'est horrible d'ailleurs, de devoir attendre... 1 semaine pour avoir un épisode d'une quarantaine de minutes ?! Ouaah... ! En plus je m'oblige à ne pas lire les synopsis, ce qui est rare, et n'écoute pas les musiques avant de les avoir entendu dans l'épisode... J'aime profiter pleinement des épisodes de Glee ! (''Ceci dit, depuis la fin de la saison 3, j'ai lu tous les spoilers et les synopsis... Oops x) Mais je n'écoute toujours pas les musiques avant ^^) Sinon, au niveau personnage, j'aime beaucoup Blaine'', Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Sebastian... Je me rends compte que ça ne sert à rien, autant faire la liste de ceux qui me tapent sur le système, sinon c'est trop long xD Bon, Rachel m'énerve... Je l'apprécie mais... Elle m'énerve... J'espère qu'elle n'ira pas à la NYADA ''(loupé), juste pour avoir une sorte de rebondissement et qu'elle se remette un peu en question. Finn aussi... Il faut qu'il se fasse entendre un peu plus car en réalité je l'apprécie beaucoup ! Mais le fait qu'il soit avec Rachel et que se soit TOUJOURS elle qui se mette en avant... Pff ! (M'en fiche, y'a Brody maintenant ! :D Non et puis Rachel a évolué, dans le bon sens. Je suis fière d'elle ! Héhé :) Finn, lui, il doit se trouver maintenant...) Il y a Quinn aussi... Plus ça va, et plus j'ai l'impression que ce personnage n'est pas très bien construit... Je veux dire, sa période rebelle n'aurait pas du s'arrêter si vite, c'est dommage... En plus je l'appréçiais beaucoup... Mais j'attends de voir ce qu'elle devient dans la saison 4 :) Niveau musique, j'aime beaucoup Somewhere only we know , Landslide , Fat bottomed girls , Born this way , Proud Mary , Glad you came et plein d'autres ! :D Ah et puis... J'adore les Warblers moi ♥ :D CHANGEMENTS : J'ai toujours pas terminé la saison 4 qui me tape sur le système, mais j'ai regardé l'hommage à Cory Monteith... Je ne vais faire aucune critique. Aucune. Mais bon Dieu, si je ne savais déjà pas que la saison 6 serait la dernière, je crois que j'aurais eu une attaque. '' ''La série est morte depuis la saison 4. Enfin bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis ! PS: Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouve la VF vraiment nulle, et la VO est (re)devenue mon amie :) PS 2: '''Je suis une '''Klaineuse à mort ! ;) thumb